Soaring HIGH School
by Nintendore
Summary: Max goes from good old PA to run down Kansas and soon discovers Fang. Fang has a cute best friend and Max is torn between two. Cole is nice, smart, and funny but Fang is dangerous, mysterious, and loyal. Who will win?
1. Life Hates Me

**Hey ya'll im here with my second atempt at a story. My first one didn't go so well so I hope you enjoy dis one =) please no flames just review. Also im not gunna describe how Max and them look cuz I assume you know already. And one more thing, at the end of this story there will be a really shocking secret that will blow your mind. Trust me im not lieing! Anyway on with the show…**

Chapter 1: Life Hates Me

MPOV

When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. Well when life makes you move I don't think you can make moving juice! Yes it's true, I was moving and it was halfway across the country! From good old Pennsylvania to flat boring Kansas! I mean PA wasn't that big a town to begin with but in Kansas there are only 2 middle schools and 1 high school! That's so freaking small! Also not to mention the 24 hour drive there was torture, especially with my freak of a sister Ella sitting next to me! It was either; mom can we get something to eat, mom can you hand me that thing. No not that thing the other one or I HAVE TO GOOOOO! God she's annoying!

Well I guess I should introduce us. My sister is Ella Martinez Ride and she is such a fashion girly girl! Well most of the time, she is only BA when 1) you dis her friends 2) you steal/rip/mess up her clothes/hair and 3) when she is playing her sports. On the outside she is really nice and bubbly and friendly but get on her bad side and she will murder you socially! So on that happy note let's move to my mom. She is the best mom ever in the entire world! Not gunna say anymore. Then last but hopefully not least is me. I am Max Martinez Ride. I'm the complete opposite of my sister. I am always BA and I hate fashion and anything girly! It is very hard to get on my good side and easy to do the opposite. I am also not pretty… just saying, although my sister seems to disagree. Anyway that sums up my family.

So now back to my current situation. We were trucking it all the way to Kansas because my stupid mom's job decided to relocate. UGH! I was going from good old Doylestown PA to ghost town Cunningham! **(Those are real places)** The pictures of it online make it look like a place where hobos have their convention each year! I seriously hate this! I loved it back in PA! I had some friends I sang I uhh… ok so maybe my life wasn't so awesome there, but I least I was familiar there! Now I had to be the awkward new kid there! This was so terrible! Well I might as well get some sleep before we arrive at my "new try at a better life" as my mom calls it. *rolls eyes* zzzzzzzzzzz

FPOV (Fang lives in Cunningham along with Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Lissa, Brigid, Sam, and other characters that will be added throughout the story. Fang is like he usually is in these cliché high school rides: hot, mysterious, likes black, doesn't talk a lot, girls are crazy about him but he doesn't want a relationship yada yada yada! So yeah anyway on with da story…)

When your best friend moves to Boston along with the only girl you actually liked more than a friend life sucks! I'm normally not an emotional person but I will admit that I was sad when they left. I didn't cry or anything but still I was sad. _He_ was my best friend next to Iggy. We had a lot of good times together most of which I can't say. _He_ was funny, cool and just got me. Wow, that was deep for me. Well anyway _she_ was something else. What can I say about _her_? She was perfect and I totally fell for _her_ which I NEVER do. So yeah it was safe to say that _she_ was special. Right as I was about to man up and ask _her_ out, _she_ tells me that she's going away to Boston! BOSTON! I was crushed, though I didn't show it, which is why I vowed never to fall for a girl again.

Of course now apparently every girl in the entire town (which isn't that much btw) absolutely loves me! They think they are so secretive while talking about my endless eyes and dreamy hair but trust me… they aren't! I hate it when they follow me around and I hate it even more when they ask me out, then I say no and then they go cry about it to their friends. Hey, I'm not heartless! Then there are those girls who won't take no for an answer. You know the type; sluty, mean, gossip girls. Well these two happened to be redheads and they were redheads. (No offense to redheads everywhere) they were the devil and co… Lissa and Brigid. Ugh how I loathe them! They were so annoying and whenever I hear heels clicking down the hallway I am instantly pissed! Not gunna say anymore.

Now that the boring intros are done onto my suckish life. This new family was due to move into _their _house and my mom thought it would be good to go over and welcome the new neighbors. Ugh I'm lazy. But anyway we were waiting on the porch of our house when a car pulls into the driveway. My mom and sister squeal I kept up my emotionless mask. Anyway, I was standing there looking at the car when this lady walks out looking like she hadn't slept in forever. Next came a girl maybe a year younger than me looking like who I assumed was her mom. Finally, almost falling out of the car comes a reaallllyyy hot girl! I mean like 12 out of 5! Here in Kansas that is rare! Maybe my life won't be so bad.

MPOV

"Maaaaax we're almost there!" my sister said waking me up.

"Mghhj," was my witty reply.

"Max honey, seriously get up please," my mom slightly commanded me. Fine, I got only to be greeted by huge fields of grain. Guess we're in Kansas now. I just sat there looking at the plain but beautiful scenery when I asked my mom:

"How much longer until we get there?"

"Well we will be there in 10, 9, 8…. 3, 2, 1!" my mom answered. I looked out and saw the most pitiful town I have ever seen in my life. It was so puny and pathetic though sister had another idea…

"O-M-G! This town is so cute!" Ella nearly screamed!

"Ella will you shut your face?" I yelled just as loud still grumpy from waking up 5mins ago.

"Sorry Max it's just this town is sooo cute!" she gushed. Ugh she's family and you know what they say about family: you have to love them but you don't have to like them! Anyway we parked infront of a smallish house that looked old but strong. It didn't seem too bad atleast. There were 2 similar houses next to it, one with a trashed yard and another that looked spick and span. Also at the spick and span house there was a family of four with a girl that looked to be Ella's age and a guy clad in all black. Maybe he was emo? Well anyway the guy looked to be my age but I couldn't really tell cause Ella was blocking my way.

"OMG that guy is sooo hawt!" Ella screamed again. I just ignored her and got out of the car. I looked at the boy again and saw that Ella was right!

**Haha I love Fax =) so anyway hoped you like the chappie! I will not update unless I get atleast 1 review so if you wanna know the big secret REVIEW. Pweeeese!**


	2. Meeting the Night Sky

**hey im back with a new chappie. let me say that the reviews were nice to get but pathetic nonthe less. i mean just saying saying update isn't helpful but thx. so hope you enjoy =D**

Chapter 2

**FPOV**

My parents went to greet the new neighbors. I couldn't help but feel a small pang of remorse because now it's official… _they_ aren't coming back. Now that we have new neighbors there is no going back. I sure will miss_ them. _**(The reason I'm not saying**_** their **_**names is because I don't know what to name them xD) **_He_ was my best friend and _she_ was just… I don't even know. 'Suck it up' I told myself! I can't be sad just 'cause the one girl I actually liked is now gone…

"Fang you coming?" my sister asked. Oh right, the new neighbors. I nodded my head in response. Ange just rolled her eyes at my silent responses. She calls it socially awkward, well I call it skill! So I walked over to the new family and I got a good look at them. The woman who I assumed was their mother looked about my mom's age with a little more gray. She was already chatting away with my mom about weird mom stuff like kids, the community, and cleaning supplies. The younger daughter was about my sister's age but a little taller. She and my sister were chatting away about weird girl stuff like hair, shoes, and boys.

"Wow. Are you supposed be reenacting the night sky?" came from a sarcastic voice behind me. I turned around slowly. I saw a really beautiful girl about my age (Man it's like these people were meant to be our neighbors) that looked like she could eat a horse then sleep for a week. I just smirked and shoved my hands into my black jeans. A lot of people wonder why I'm so into black though I'm not an emo or a Goth. Well, that's a different story.

"Ok so I see your one of those guys who goes four that whole mysterious tall dark look and let me tell you that it doesn't work," she said teasing me. I could already tell that she was going to be a good friend

"Nice lazy as* look you got," I decided to join in on the fun.

"Oh yeah? Well your whole emo get up isn't very flattering either!"

"Emo?" she just gestured to my clothes. I shrugged.

"Well I'm Max thanks for asking."

"Fang,"

"Nice name," she said with a smirk

"Ditto." Her smirk disappeared.

"Make fun of my name and you will regret it," she said completely serious. I must say that her glare was pretty intense. I shifted a little and said

"Doubt it," we both just glared at each other for a while until we both started laughing. Well she laughed I just chuckled.

"Well Fang I'm glad I've got at least one friend here,"

"Who said I'm your friend?" she just ignored me and went on.

"Let's go see my sis." I just nodded my head.

**MPOV**

I went to go get Ella. She was off chatting away with a girl about her age. Ella saw me coming and waved. I got there and the girl introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Maria but you can call me Angel or Ange. Haha so I see you met Fang. He doesn't talk a lot." She said. Hmm? He seemed to talk with me. I just shrugged it off.

"Omg Angel is sooooo cool she loves soccer and is just like me!" Ella said excitedly.

"Oh great that's just what we need… another you." I teased.

"Hey don't make fun of me in front of the new neighbors! We just met them!" Ella complained. I just rolled my eyes. She always did over react.

"Ella I can't wait 'till school! I can show you all my friends and I know they will love you. And you too Max!" Angel gushed. I groaned at the mention of school. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Max doesn't appreciate school as much as us." Ella explained. It's true, I hate school. It so boring and almost every single guy at my old school just _had_ to hit on me. I really don't have time for guys in my life between school, soccer, basketball, and my music. I'd much rather be playing on my guitar then on a date with a boy. But it didn't help that Ella tried to set me up with every guy she saw. Ugh I hate it.

"Max… Maaax… MAX!" Ella screamed. I jumped a little shaken from my thoughts.

"Wha…?" was my intelligent reply. I heard Fang chuckle at this. I glared at him then turned to my sister.

"I asked if you are gunna try out for soccer this year." Ella questioned.

"Yeah probs."

"You play?" Fang asked.

"Soccer?" fang gave me the universal uh durrr look.

"Yeah and I might say I'm pretty good," Fang looked like he was going to reply but then my mom came over with his mom.

"Ella, Max I would like you to meet Mrs. Evans. I see you already met Angel and Fang is it?" my mom asked. Fang just nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ella and Max. You can call me Anne." Fang's mom/Anne exclaimed. I smiled politely as did Ella.

"Well it was nice to meet you Fang and Angel we have to go unpack," My mom said. Everyone said their goodbyes, well except Fang who just waved a little. When we got to our new house I saw that it wasn't half bad, the walls were a nice and crisp white. (A lot of unpacking and fighting over rooms later…) The room I chose had a nice balcony next to Fang's house. I went outside to get some fresh air and looked out at Fang's house to see none other than the night sky himself, Fang. He was sitting on a chair strumming his guitar, the song wasn't one I recognized and it sounded really good. I just sat there listening to his beautiful music until he stopped. I was almost sad that the wondrous song stopped.

"Cool song! Did'ja write it?" I asked. Fang flinched a little finally taking in my presence.

"Oh you heard that?" Fang asked. I gave him the 'duh' look.

"It was really good! What's it called?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still working on the lyrics." I nodded my understanding. We sat there in a comfortable silence. Then Fang started playing again and I sat there listening to his music for a while hoping it would never end…

**i know it's fillery but it will get better i pwomise. so 1 great review or 3 ehh reviews equals an update. =) fly on- Alex**


	3. Woah, There's 2?

**Hey guys and before you get mad at me like you should i will have you know that there is no good reason i shouldn't have had this chapter done sooner. im sooooooo sorry! but i hope you like it. i added a new person and i hope you like him. oh and no chappie 4 until one more review =) im evil! i also forgot that i don't own Max ride. well isn't that just a crying shame**

Chapter 3

**FPOV** **(I like his better XD)**

I was so focused on working on my new song, I could tell it was going to be amazing, that I didn't even notice Max until I got through the guitar part.

"Cool song! Did you write it?" Max asked. I flinched a little finally taking in her presence.

"Oh you heard that?" I asked. She gave me the 'duh' look.

"It was really good! What's it called?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still working on the lyrics." Max nodded her understanding. We sat there in a comfortable silence. I took this time to really study Max. I saw how her brown hair had blonde streaks in it that glinted in the evening sun. Her eyes were a stunning hazel with flecks of gold in them. I found myself getting lost in them. I realized I was staring and quickly looked down and started playing again. I could tell from the way she looked that she loved it. It felt weird though because she was the second person ever besides my family to hear my music (Singing? Forget about it!) And that was after I'd known him my whole life. I'd only met her a couple hours ago and I already felt like I could trust her. Hmmm, what was going on with me? I'm never like this. I just pushed it to the side of my brain and kept playing. I got lost in the music and I then I realized I'd have run out of all the songs I've written. Wow how long have I been playing? I looked up at Max and saw that was sleeping lightly. Wow, she even looked cute while sleeping. I just sat there basking in the sun staring at her. It might have been creepy but I just couldn't take my eyes off her. I don't how long I was there; it could've been 5 minutes or 55 minutes but my mom called…

"Hey Fang! Cole and Iggy are here!" I got up to leave to go see my best friends. I opened the screen door and with one more look at Max's sleeping form I shut the door. Now I already mentioned Iggy but not Cole. Him and Iggy are and always will be my best friends. You would never think it though. Iggy is talkative and loud and obnoxious always cracking jokes… mostly about girls. He did understand me and was one of the few people I ever give the grace of half speaking to. As you can tell I don't talk much. Cole is complicated. We are the same and different in a lot of ways. When Cole is alone and not with his friends he is like me; not talking, looks depressed or bored and doesn't give a crap 'bout nothing. Then with his friends he's all funny, open and is a complete dork! We have more in common then we don't. Cole is also the nicest person I know. He will always hold the door for you and if you do it for him he will say thank you even if you are a stranger. He's super kind unless you a) get him trouble for something he didn't do and b) are a complete jerk to him and/or to his friends. (A.k.a the popular kids) he doesn't like to hurt people mentally or physically but he will and trust me…. he can mess, you, up! **(I gave him an actual description because he's new) **So, anyway I went downstairs to meet my friends. Iggy already had the x-box out gaming away and Cole was leaned against the wall in one of his staring into space thinking sessions. Sometimes they freak me out because he has done that for hours before… yeah.

"Hey Fang" Cole said his face changing from that emotionless mask to his 'I'm with friends' look. I nodded my head. Cole just leaned back again and thought about whatever Cole thinks about. I've always wondered what goes on in his mind. I've asked before what he always thinks about and he says 'stuff.' I turned to Iggy who was too busy gaming to say hi. I rolled my eyes. Cole doesn't game at all and I only play when I'm bored. Iggy's hardcore though! Well what should I do now? Go play black ops with Iggy or talk to Cole who probably bug me about playing my guitar for him… or maybe I could introduce Max to my friends who would probably take one look at Cole and get weak at the knees or slap Iggy for making some sexist joke about her and then slap me for being friends with him… hmmm?

**MPOV**

_I was flying and there was a wonderful guitar playing in the background, but then the music stopped and I started falling. Fang swooped down and caught me and then he carried me across the sky. I was having a jolly old time when a black shadow came across Fang's face and a knife popped through his chest. I screamed and then I saw the attacker as I fell from his limp arms… SAM._ I woke up in a cold sweat and my breath was coming in a ragged pant. It's just a dream I told myself. Sam was arrested he can't hurt you anymore. I still couldn't help but feel scared. He was the reason I would probably never date again. Ugh I hate him and I wish he was dead. I guess jail was the next best thing. Anyway I looked around and saw that Fang's guitar was their but no Fang. Hmm where did he go? Speak of the devil himself, haha jk Fang seems nice, Fang slid open his door and came out. I raised an eyebrow like 'where did you go?' he shrugged and said

"Want to meet my friends?" I thought about this. I guess it would be a good way to get to know some people. I shrugged and said "Sure." I jumped the few feet to Fang's balcony and went inside. I looked around at his room. Wow this kid likes black. Fang led me to the hallway. The hallway was so white it almost blinded me from just coming out of Fang's room. His house was nice though, cute even. So Fang led me downstairs and to his living room where a pale blonde kid was playing black ops. I rolled my eyes at his obsession. I turned to my right when I see this reeeeeaaaaalllllllllyyyyyy hot guy leaning against the wall. He had Bieber length hair that was swayed to a side but his was brown with blonde on the sides kind of like me. His eyes were a sea blue that, just like the ocean, pulled you in. He looked to be in deep thought and it was very intriguing! Man, two super hot guys that were best friends and hung out right next to my house? I guess I could learn to like this place. ;)

**It's not like i could make Max fall in love with Fang right away!**


	4. Meeting The Gang

**Hey guys I'm back. I hope you like this new chappie. I like it though it is fillery. Also there have been a ton of people that put this story on their story alert which I love but not a lot of reviews. I like to know that people are reading my work. So please review or no more story. =D**

Chapter 4

**MPOV**

I was standing there just staring at this guy. He looked like he was pondering life and it was very intriguing! His eyebrows were slightly creased together and his blue eyes were blank/void of any emotion. Kind of like Fang's only I could tell that this guy was not always emotionless. He looked like he could either be a really super nice awesomely hot guy, or a really super obnoxious really hot guy. Hmm… I hope he's option a. I heard Fang clear his throat although I could tell it wasn't because his throat was clogged. I guess he was telling this guy that there were other people in the room. He looked over and his eyes got a confused look in them. I got confused too until I realized that he doesn't know me. I blushed a little at my stupidity. I tried to hide it by looking down and the guy heaved a sigh of annoyance that was barely audible. I think maybe he was annoyed that I didn't look him in the eyes. I realized that this might happen a lot to him since he's all hot and stuff. Yeah… Anyway I wanted to look him the eyes but I couldn't find the courage. Suddenly a gentle finger pushed my chin up forcing me to look in his eyes. His finger sent a small tingle through my skin and as soon as it was gone I missed it. I was still blushing slightly as he looked me straight in the eye with a bit of humor in his.

"That's better. Now, I didn't know that Fang was hiding girls upstairs again." He said with a laugh at his own joke. Even though this joke was kind of directed at me I laughed along with him. His laugh was nice, not overbearing or barely a chuckle like Fang's. It was hearty and contagious.

"Well now that I embarrassed Fang can I ask who I have the pleasure of sharing a joke with?" the guy asked. I laughed a little and tried to say 'Max' but it came out as like ma-ma-ah-aa-kk. Why was I so nervous? This was just another hot guy who probably was just acting nice to get in your pants then beat you up when you refuse. Just like Sa-him. I couldn't even say his name.

"What is it with girls and them not talking to me when I ask them something? I hate it and I'm sick of it! What am I intimidating or something? Ugh! Ok I'm sorry what was your name again." The guy ranted on. I heard Fang mutter something along the lines of 'oblivious', and 'finally snapped.' I blushed and looked down but then quickly looked up remembering how he hates it.

"Max," I said with more confidence. The guy's eyes brightened at my newfound confidence. "Well I'm Cole thanks for asking," the guy, I mean Cole, said with a wink. He chuckled at his own humor while I blushed again. Man why am I blushing so much? Well anyway most girls would probably think it was arrogant to laugh at your own joke but I knew that Cole wasn't laughing to be cocky, no, he was laughing just for the joy of laughing. I can see why most girls would blush and look down when they talk to Cole. Well I am going to try my hardest to act normal in front of him. Not because I like him! But I think that he should be able to talk to a girl without them acting all girly. Haha ironic isn't it. No… ok. Ummmm well this is awkward. Let's go on with the story. "So I'm guessing that you're the new neighbor?" Cole asked. "Yup!" I said popping the 'p'. I looked him the eyes and I detected the usual intelligence there **(forgot to mention that sowey) **but I also detected a note of sadness there. Almost like the one in Fang's when I met him a couple hours ago. I'll have to find out. I don't want to ask for fear of digging up sad memories. It's weird, I feel really close them and yet I've only known Cole for like 2 minutes and Fang I've really only talked to for a total of 5 if you don't count him playing the guitar. I guess this place was special. "So Max where did you come from?" Cole asked. "Pennsylvania," I replied.

"See Cole/Fang I told you all the hot chicks are from the east!" OMG that scared me. I swear that took 10 years off my life! After my initial shock was over I got really mad at that comment. I will not be treated like an object! Stupid sexist jerk! I turned to see that pale blonde kid who playing video games before. Go figure. I reached back to slap him when a soft but firm hand gripped my hand hardly. The touch sent a tingle down my arm and I almost sighed with pleasure…almost. Instead I turned to see Cole staring me down so hardly that I wanted to just curl up into a ball and die. i thought i had the toughest glare and that i couldn't be intimidated but i guess not. This was not the happy go lucky kid that was so nice and hot and stuff, this was a menacing never do that again kid! Although I must he looked really hot when he's mad. But still it scared me. I wasn't expecting it. He sent me a look that said 'never do that again' and let go. I gave an almost imperceptible nod. Cole then turned to Iggy who was laughing his skinny ass off. I hate him already. "Iggy, how many times do I have to tell you? The reason every freaking girl hates you is because you are a sexist jerk!" Cole didn't sound mad, more like frustrated and annoyed. I'm guessing this 'Iggy' kid did this stuff a lot. Great I think I want to date him! Hopefully you noted the sarcasm there. I giggled a little at Cole's comment. Fang did his 'I'm too cool to laugh for real' chuckle. Iggy looked down not having a snarky comeback. That was surprising. I guess Cole has a lot of power over these guys. Actually I suspect that he has power over a lot things but he doesn't realize it. I guess I'll see when I go to school. Ugh just the thought of going to a new school in 2 days was enough to make me barf. You see we moved right after summer vacation and school would be starting real soon! Well hopefully I'll be able to spend the rest of the weekend with Cole and Fang (Iggy i could live without) and become good friends with them so at least I'll know someone when I go to the new school. This'll also be my first year of high school… oh joy! Again please note the sarcasm. My rant about my new life was interrupted by my phone buzzing. I took my phone out and saw that it was from my mom.

_Hey sweaty Mrs. Evans invited over for dinner soon so be ready._

Hey mom I'm already at the Evans sorry for not telling you.

_That's ok glad you're making friends so quickly. Well anyway your sister and I will be over soon_

Kay love you

_Love you too bye!_

I put my phone away to see Fang and Iggy staring at me questioningly. Only Cole seemed unfazed. "What?" I asked. Cole answered "You spaced out and those guys were worried. I do that a lot so before you blush and look down don't worry I do it too!" Although I didn't look down I still blushed. I wanted to hide my blush because it shows weakness and I am not weak. Well I was when Cole grabbed my arm but he was stronger than me. I could tell from the way his arms were decked out in muscles. Not in that overly buff look though that guys think girls like. No, it's better if you are soft but firm if that makes sense to you guys who don't understand girls. I could tell his arms weren't the only thing muscled. He was wearing a plain white tee-shirt that was a little tight. I could see the outline of a glorious six pack. I tried not to drool but all I could think about was running my hands up and down that toned stomach. Wait what was saying? I promised I would never date again so… _that…_ will never happen again. But Cole wouldn't do that would he? I was interrupted from my internal debate when the doorbell rang. I guess my family is here. Well let's see how dinner goes…

**I know that Max is falling for Cole but don't worry fax will get here in a while. Also if you have any questions about the story please tell me! Or if you think I should change something let me know! So anyway R&R pwease! =D**


	5. Dinner, from Cole

**Sorry I took so long but I was lazy and I have soccer! Any soccer players out there? I loooove it! I'm ok I guess. I play a year up so I guess I'm good. =) haha anyway I'm sorry that it took so long but with beginning of the year test and soccer it's hard. But I'm determined to not give up. I don't care how many reviews I get. I just want the satisfaction of finishing a story! So review if you want to. =D hope you like it!**

Chapter 5

**CPOV (A/N how do you like Cole? He's gunna be a main character so I want to know if you like him)**

Max seems pretty cool. I mean she, like every other girl, blushes when I look at her/touch or something. Still I think she's different. If she likes me then she will probably like me for me. Not my looks like all the other girls. Well I shouldn't say all the girls. About ¾ of the girls at school like me. I'm talking my grade, 1 grade older, 1 grade younger, and 2 grades younger. Yeah I know… I guess it's because of my personality crossed with my looks that I am a girl magnet. I'm not bragging I'm just stating the facts. I know that I'm hot and kind and smart and that every girl would love for me to go out with them. I'm not oblivious to the facts like Fang thinks I am. I am very observant. I also understand people very well. I know what makes people do certain things and how to make them do things and freaky mind stuff like that. I knew when people lied or told the truth and I could tell when people are pretending to be my friend or not. I know what kind hair flick or smile to make a girl get wobbly in the knees. I practically have the entire school wrapped around my finger. But I use my powers for good not evil like some kids would do. Like those stupid popular kids. Ugh I hate them. (I am very nice don't worry but when people are jerks or things are unfair I get very mad.) Good thing they are afraid of me. (Another story… I weak back then. But I can't say I didn't enjoy it!) Well I guess I should explain. I didn't get this good at everything without a cost. My life used to be a mess. The entire 7th and 8th grade I was a wreck. Not like drugs and stuff but I was mean, had no patience, snapped at little things, was lazy, did stupid things with girls, (no not that perverts. I mean like dated them, got pretty far, than broke their hearts because I came to my senses.) and just didn't get life. But those experiences made me stronger and I used those experiences to learn things and apply them in my life. So yeah I have a dark side but nobody knows it except me. Wow… I went off on a tangent. Back to the task at hand. We're gunna have dinner with the Ride's. Hmm… I hope they're nice. Max seems nice so hopefully it runs in the family. I hope Fang will actually decide to talk and make a good impression. I really don't want the Ride's to be scared away by his emo attitude even though on the inside he's a big softie. Especially with his, and sometimes mine too, sister. His is 13 while mine will be pretty soon. My sister is an angel, which coincidently, is her nickname. Angel is super cute and sweet. I'm very protective of her but she can't see it, thankfully. I have fun with her and stuff and she thinks she has me wrapped around her finger because I almost never say no to her. I say yes a lot because the things she asks for are reasonable things. For example: "Can I have a cookie Cole?" or "Can I go on the computer know?" She has these 'bambi eyes' that she uses to get what she wants. She only uses them when she really wants something. The only person they don't work on is me. Even Fang can't resist. I'm very good at controlling my emotions. I could be like Fang who puts up a brick wall to hide his emotions, but I chose not to. I let my emotions run free. Well, except some like anger and annoyance, stuff like that. I used to let those emotions run free… I'd rather not talk about that. (Again… another story.) Any who, just like I can control my emotions, I can fake them too. I'm the best actor at the school and that's including the seniors too! Faking emotions is a very helpful. One time I was with this girl…

"Yo Cole! You coming?" Max asked. I looked around and saw that everybody was heading to the dining room. Some were already there.

"Yeah sure." I replied. I didn't get embarrassed. I have no reason to be. Even if there is a reason I still don't get embarrassed since I can control my emotions. Anyway I was on my way to the dining room when I saw Max look at me with question. I guess she wasn't used to my spacing out sometimes. I just like to think so I go into trances. Fang says I've done it for hours. I doubt that. Fang also asks what I think about and I say 'stuff.' It's my thoughts he doesn't need to know. Not to be mean.

"Since I know you are confused/scared about my spaced-out-ness let me just say that I do it a lot and I like to think about things probably more than I should." I said with a smile. Surprisingly Max didn't blush. Most girls blush when I smile, and it's even when it's not a full blown teeth one. Finally a girl I can talk to without them making a move or giggling uncontrollably and running away!

"Same here!" Max replied cheerfully. I guess she was happy to have something in common with a person so quickly in a new town.

"Cool! Yeah my friends have told I do it for hours but I really don't that!" I put on a 'yeah right' expression on my face and rolled my eyes. Max giggled a little at that. It wasn't a petite little squeak. I was glad about that. Finally, I girl who's not afraid to laugh! I had a feeling me and Max would be good friends at least. By this time we were at the dining room. Mrs. Evans must have really worked hard on this. The table was all neatly set with triangular napkins and everything. It also smelled really good in here. Almost like… wait… no freaking way! She made fried chicken! I loooooove fried chicken! I saw Max's mouth drop as she saw all this good food. There were also mashed potatoes with gravy, cornbread, and even corn on the cob. I wouldn't be surprised if she had spent 2 whole days on this. I sat down and waited for everyone else to be seated before I started eating. Iggy had no such intention. He sat across from me and instantly dug in helping himself to heaps of potatoes and chicken while the rest of us filed in. Max sat next to me on my right with Fang on my left. A woman who looked a little like Max but with more Latina in her. Next this woman was a little tweenage Max. I saw her look around and when she caught me looking at her she instantly blushed and looked down. I rolled my eyes. _Great, another one of those girls._ Well maybe she could be friends with Angel and Nudge. Anyway after everyone had sat down I helped myself to 2 scoops full of potatoes, a ladle fill of gravy, a chicken wing and thigh, 1 cob, and a slice of cornbread. I could see the bottom of plate. I glanced at Max and saw that had the same exact portion, maybe even more. Finally, I girl who's not afraid to eat! Wow, Max is making me say 'finally' a lot. Dinner wasn't that exciting. Max family is nice. We had some small talk. Mrs. Evans started bragging about my grades since my mom wasn't here to do it. I had gotten 4.0s since I started 7th grade… I'm about to go into 10th. Max and her family looked at me in surprise. I just shrugged. I just paid attention in class and I could remember it really well. me and Max talked about stuff. she asked a lot about my life. my hobbies and such. **(tell you bout it next chappie)** I had a cool conversation with Max about music. Turns out she likes Fall Out Boy, and paramore. she also likes oldy music too! I love those bands and oldy music! I guess I could get used to having Max around.

**So tell me how you like Cole or if you play soccer! =) thx**

**~Fly on, Alex**


	6. Dinner, from Max

**Sorry it took forever! Oh and thank you soooo much for the reviews! I'm really glad people take the time to do that. Also a lot of people favorite this story or story alert it. That feels really good. For those of you who are just on here to read, I would seriously suggest writing a story (only if it's FAX ;) because it gives you a very good feeling in your stomach when you know people like it! Now after that sentimental moment… on with chappie 6! Dinner from Max's POV!**

Chapter 6 

**Max's POV**

_I was interrupted from my internal debate when the doorbell rang. I guess my family is here. Well let's see how dinner goes…_

Everybody stood up to go the dinner table except Cole. I walked back and looked at him. His eyebrows were scrunched together slightly and his eyes had a spaced out look in them. I took this opportunity to really get a good look at him. It is NOT creepy I just wanted to remember his face… his cute, adorable face.

_Ah stop it Max_ I told myself. You've seen a lot of hot guys before. This one is no different. A little part of my brain said (against my will I might add) _well he is hotter and soooo nice! _I chose to ignore it and get a good look at Cole. My last description wasn't good enough.

_ He had Bieber length hair that was swayed to a side but his was brown with blonde on the sides kind of like me. His eyes were a sea blue that, just like the ocean, pulled you in._

Like really? Anyway his eyes were dark blue that had some flecks of green in them. If you looked really closely then they looked almost neon. It was really cool. Almost like the way a sun glints off the ocean when it sets only this is with green. They were beautiful. His hair was a light brown with blonde streaks on the side. Some fringe would fall into his eyes but he had it swayed to a side. His hair was the same length of Fang's. Now that I realize it they do have the same shape, just opposite colors. Fang's skin was a more olive toned skinned, with jet black hair and dark eyes. While Cole had more of a pale'ish complexion and light brown hair. Even though Cole's eyes were dark they always had that playful/amused glint in them that made them seem brighter. Cole was quite the looker, as me and my nerdy friends would say back in PA. Now of course I did this all in about 5 seconds. Cole still wasn't out of his trance so I decided to 'wake him up.' I was kinda disappointed. He looked really cute when he was thinking. (Stupid brain for thinking those things!) But I did hear he did it a lot so maybe I will see him more like that. Ugh, I'm turning into a girly girl aren't I? Well, any who…

"Yo Cole! You coming?" I asked him. His pupils seemed to minimize a little trying to focus from just coming out of a trance. He looked at me and said,

"Yeah sure." I was surprised he didn't blush. Maybe he's used to it. I mentally shrugged.

"Since I know you are confused/scared about my spaced-out-ness let me just say that I do it a lot and I like to think about things probably more than I should." He said with a smile. I was so close to blushing but surprisingly I didn't. I suppose most girls would blush when he smiles. Well I am not going to giggle really squeaky and run like most typical girls would. I space out a lot too so this is not that crazy.

"Same here!" I replied cheerfully. I was really happy to have something in common with someone so soon!

"Cool! Yeah my friends have me told I do it for hours but I really believe don't that!" He put a 'yeah right' expression on his face and rolled his eyes. It was pretty ridiculous. I laughed a little softer than normal. It was a little like a giggle but not one of those "hehehehe" squeaky ones. Man I hate those! Anyway, we got to the table and I saw the most the delicious meal in my entire life! There was freaking fried chicken, potatoes, cornbread, and even corn on the cob! Mrs. Fang's mom **(Lol) **must have spent hours on this. I got to the table where the only open seat was between Cole and Fang. Not that I minded of course! I noticed that Cole didn't start eating until everybody else sat down. Most people would think that is very preppy but I thought it was cool that not every boy doesn't have manners… like that pale kid Iggy. When I sat down he was already scarfing down 2 pieces of cornbread at once while simultaneously telling Fang about some zombie game. I rolled my eyes but then quickly took a heaping of mashed potatoes, 2 pieces of cornbread, to thighs, a cob, and like 2 ladles of gravy. What? So I like to eat. I looked over and saw that Cole had the same amount already. Wow he was quick. Maybe that's what he does. He acts quick and efficiently so nobody really notices him. I could be wrong but I'm good at judging people. After Cole and I finished eating (man he can eat fast too) I started asking about his life. Not to be creepy or anything.

"So Cole?" I asked. He nodded his head to say 'yeah?'

"What do you like to do?"

"I love to play music!" he answered calmly. He continued.

"I write my own songs and I get to teach an elective music class at school so that's cool."

I processed that. Wait a second…

"YOU TEACH A CLASS?" I exclaimed shocked. He just nodded. I don't think he's trying to be swag but he just seems to have a knack for being amazingly swag! Heh heh… swag. That's a funny word. Still I was surprised. How old was he? 16? That's pretty impressive if you ask me.

"Hey Max, do you sing?" Cole asked me with a hopeful expression. I sneered.

"Only when nobody is around." It's true. I don't sing in front of anybody! I'm just too embarrassed. Cole's face fell for a second but then it perked right back up.

"Then you should take my class!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Pleeease! Come on, my class is fun! Ask anyone. At the end of the school year we put on a concert and it's so cool!" Wow Cole seemed to really want me there. Still, I don't really like to sing in front of people, or do anything in front of class for that matter.

"Sorry." Instead of just shrugging it off or looking sad like i expected him too, he started to get this wry look on his face, like he had expected my answer. Or he had a way to get me too say yes. Well good luck with that Cole!

"Don't make me do it Max."

"Do what?"

"The face." What?

"Yeah, like you could make me say yes by making a face!" did he really think a face would get him what he wants? Suddenly Fang leaned near my ear and said

"Good luck" what was he talking about? Oh well. I looked over at Cole… which was a huge mistake. Now I see what Fang was talking about. His eyes were slightly more open than usual and they were filled with sadness. I almost gave in right there but I held strong. He was still looking at me with the saddest expression I had ever seen in my life. Is it possible to look depressed but insanely cute at the same time? I decided yes. Suddenly a tear slipped from his eye and I couldn't take it anymore!

"Fine just stop making me all depressed!" his face instantly went back to normal and he chuckled.

"Works every time!" ugh!

**So hope you liked it and sorry it took so long! I really am sorry.**

**So please R&R!**

** Fly on ~ Alex**


End file.
